


Runaway

by Temeyes



Series: The Misadventures of Samuel Drake [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeyes/pseuds/Temeyes
Summary: Desperately holding on the thin thread of hope that he'll stay.A small part from within clings that he'd come back.But when he did, you were already far gone.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first official post here but not exactly my first fanfiction. Although, this is my first Sam Drake/Reader story. Hopefully, it'll turn out alright here as it did on my Tumblr.
> 
> The story focuses solely on the Reader's perspective by the way. Hope you'll enjoy reading my piece!
> 
> Word Count: 2,608

_What am I supposed to do with this time?_ __  
If there's so many holes, I stay afloat  
But I feel out of control  
So petrified, I'm petrified

“Do you have to go?”

You spoke as carefully as you possibly could. Sam, who was packing his stuff inside a worn-out duffel bag, whipped his head to meet your gaze and let out a soft sigh.

“Hey, we’ve talked about this-“

“I know! It’s just- I worry okay? For both you and Nate. I mean, Panama! This is Panama we’re talking about,” you argued. “-And not to mention that the two of you would be staying in prison. A Panamanian prison!”

Sam abruptly stops packing and turns around to face you. Looking at the carpeted floor as he placed a calloused hand on the nape of his neck and started to rub it a bit, hoping to ease his tension. Reluctantly, he lifted his gaze once more to focus on your stature. You were leaning against the dresser, refusing to look at him directly in eyes.

Sam can sense that you were trying your best not to burst into tears, seeing that your eyebrows were narrowed and your teeth biting on your lip as tightly as you could. God, he sincerely hated leaving you for work. Sometimes, it would take him weeks, maybe even months, before he’d come back in the security of your arms; and you’d be there at home, wasting away in concern.

But he just couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. This was for his mother’s legacy after all.

He cautiously approached  your figure, in fear that he might trigger you even more by merely walking up to you, as gingerly placed his large palms on both sides of your face. His thin lips touched your forehead as he heard you let out a heavy sigh; you snaked your arms around his torso and held him tightly.

“You know how much this means to me, babe- to me and Nathan.”

“I know…”

\--

 _What am I supposed to do to get by?_ __  
Did I lose everything I need to survive?  
Cause at 4 AM, when the sweat sets in;  
Did you get my message? Did it send?  
Or did you just get on with your life?  
Oh.

 

It’s been weeks and you still haven’t heard from either Sam or Nathan. Bad thoughts have been eating you alive ever since they departed for Panama and you can’t help but feel guilty for thinking so negatively of their safety.

You shook your head and continued to type on your typewriter; trying to muster up ideas for your book. Unfortunately, foul thought had begun to aggravate your mind once more; making you groan out loud in annoyance.

You looked out the window to see that it was already dark outside; you checked the time on your device’s screen just to see that it was already late into the evening. You muttered out a curse as you leaned back on the office chair with a frustrated huff; pushing up your glasses while doing so.

Your eyes began to wonder, landing its attention towards the framed photograph sitting on the side of the wooden desk. You reached out for it and charily held the picture in your hands; it was a photo of you and Sam during your vacation in Greece the year before. The memories you shared made your lips curve slightly upward across your exhausted face.

“They’ll be alright,” you said to yourself. “-They’ll be home before I know it.”

Suddenly, a loud and rough rapping against the front door made you jump up from your seat; placing a hand on your chest in attempt to calm yourself from the mini heart-attack. You put down the photo back to its original spot as you stood to answer the door.

 

 _Oh, I'm taking time to think and_ __  
I don't think it's fair for us to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
I have this feeling when I  
Finally find the words to say  
But I can't tell you if you turn around  
And run away, run away

 

The continuous, hard knocking on the door started to become even more obnoxious by every passing second. You pushed your legs a bit faster so you’d scold whoever that person is at the other side, coming by this late hour.

“Coming!” You called out.

By the time you reached the door, you slowly opened it. To your surprise, it was Nathan in a blue prison uniform; all bloodied and bruised.

“Oh my god,” You said “Jesus, Nathan c’mere, get inside!”

After pulling him inside, you immediately closed the door and dragged Nathan into the kitchen; grabbing the first aid kit inside one of the cupboards, and instantly began to work on his wounds. Thankfully, none of them were too serious that required him to seek actual medical help.

Nathan was oddly quiet, but for some reason you didn’t question it. As soon as you finished tending to everything, you finally realized that Sam wasn’t with him. You glanced at Nathan as you were putting away the kit; his eyes were downcast and were frozen in place. What happened anyway?

There it was, the negative thoughts began to gnaw your head again. You inhaled and released the held-up air and cautiously placed a hand on Nathan’s shoulder.

“Nate? Hey, are you oka- Woah!”

Startlingly, Nathan hugged you so tightly that you could barely breathe. You immediately melted into the gesture and hugged him back. You felt your shirt becoming damp and see that Nate was breaking down. This made your heart drop, hard.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry…” He said, over and over again.

 What?

“Nathan, calm down buddy. What happened?” You pressed. “And where’s Sam?”

Nate let out another wave of sobs and by the time he lifted his head to face you, you felt your entire world crumble because of the four, horrible words that went past his bloodied lips.

“I couldn’t save him.”

 

\--

 _What am I supposed to do with these clothes?_ __  
It's my twisted way of keeping you close  
I'm a nervous wreck, I'm a broken man  
Did you get my message? Did it send?  
Or do you get along on your own?

 

How long has it been? Weeks? Months even? You couldn’t even recall.

After that little occurrence with Nathan, you just couldn’t help but hate yourself. You loathed the fact that you couldn’t even stop him.

The pain was just… Overwhelming.

It was so overwhelming that you couldn’t even cry, and you couldn’t even think of an alternative to ease out your pain. You just…Lied there on your bed, clutching to Sam’s shirts as if you’d lose any evidence of his entire existence.

Nathan didn’t want to dwell on that depressing memory, so he continued the search for Henry Avery’s treasure with that asshole, Rafe, in hopes to distract himself from his own misery.

The publishing company and even your distasteful co-writer had been pestering you endlessly about your draft, but you couldn’t bring yourself to write anything at all- not during your current state that is.

You were about to fall asleep until your phone irritatingly rang right beside your ear. You cursed as you answered the call and placed the device upon your ear. You half-listened to the person on the other side of the line, who you recalled to be as Piper. Although, catching a few words she said.

You needed to report to the publishing company to personally talk about your current piece.

It took you a while to decide whether or not to bless them with your presence, but since you knew that they would either never stop cornering you or you’d lose your job- you didn’t want to take such chances. You lazily sat up and scratched your head in frustration.

You hastily placed any piece clothing you caught sight around your room and grabbed your wallet and beanie. As you finished dressing up, you check yourself in the mirror and you were completely disgusted with yourself.

“God,” you thought. “I’m a horrible mess.”

\--

Let’s just say that you had a terrible day. You didn’t get to shower, you got yelled at and pretty much got soaked in the pouring rain-

Damn it, the weatherman said it would be completely sunny today. Liar.

You really wish you stayed at home and mourned all day and now there you stood in the streets: cold, dripping wet and depressed. Damn, you really wanted cry right now- You had no idea how you were going to go home since the rain was literally _pouring_ at the moment.

Unexpectedly, the strong rain wasn’t hitting you anymore; curiously you looked up and saw a brightly yellow-colored umbrella was placed above your head. Looking beside you, you saw a lean man whose hair is pale blond and eyes of brown with a tint of red to them. The strange man was smiling at you as you gave him a quizzical look.

Out of the blue, the handsome stranger gave out a soft chuckle that sounded quite nice when it went past your ears.

“Seems someone’s having a bad day.” He started. “Want me to walk you home?”

You glared at him, suspicious that his actions may lea-

“Hey, I don’t bite! Just wanted to lend you a hand is all.” He said defensively.

“You’re awfully defensive.” You quipped

“Aha, you look quite horrid when you glare.” He joked.

You giggled and the stranger quickly joined in. It’s been a while since you had a chuckle.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you, after a few passing moments; he decided to break the silence.

“Hi, I’m Robin. It’s nice to meet you.”

\--

 

 _Oh, I'm taking time to think and_ __  
I don't think it's fair for us to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
I have this feeling when I  
Finally find the words to say  
But I can't tell you if you turn around  
And run away, run away

 

Fifteen years. It’s been roughly fifteen years, and you’ve never thought that you’d be able to settle down and a family of your own. You were now a famous book author and happily married to Robin and the both of you had built a wonderful and healthy family over the years.

Alas, there was still this painful ache every once and a while, as if there was something missing. Maybe it was the sore memories that Sam left. Not even Robin can replace what the both of you had back then.

You were home alone, so there you sat behind the desk once more, typing away on your laptop; merely about to finish another literature masterpiece. Suddenly, an abrupt ringing of the doorbell had pulled you away from your intense focus. You let out a sigh as you pushed yourself away from the desk and went ahead the front door.

You peeked at the door’s peephole, there was a looming figure outside although, the man had his back turned against the door. You took a step back and placed your tired hand upon the cold, metal door knob; turning it slightly and pulled the door open.

 

 _And it breaks me down when I see your face_ __  
You look so different but you feel the same  
And I do not understand  
I cannot comprehend  
The chills your body sends  
Why did it have to end?

 

“May I help you-“

“Hi, I’m looking for a [Y/N], does she live here?”

You froze in your place; the voice sounded awfully familiar.

You snapped your eyes open and your gaze landed on familiar hazel eyes. It took you a second to realize who the person in front of you was.

 _Samuel Drake_.

“Sam…?” You quietly questioned.

“Hi, babe.” He replied with small smile plastered on his aged face.

Sam didn’t expect you to jump into his arms, sobbing like there’s no tomorrow. He quickly returned the embrace as he inhaled your scent. You looked almost unrecognizable with your short hair and aged features, but nonetheless- still beautiful.

God, he missed you.

 

“-And, that’s how Nathan and I got out of Libertalia.” Sam finished as he smoked his cigarette.

“Wow…” You said breathlessly as Sam finished his story.

There was a thick and awkward silence in the air, you gritted your teeth and you sharply inhaled.

“So…” Sam started. “I heard you got- I don’t know, married?”

There it was.

“Yup, for 12 years now, crazy right?” You replied, trying to act as chill as you could. A forced smiled spreading on your face.

“And a kid? I never really thought you’d settle for the normal life, [Y/N].” Sam joked.

There was something about the tone of his voice that sounded off. It was strained and has a pinch of distaste. Was he jealous? Another wave of agonizing silence commenced. The two of you just sat there next to each other, unwavering and tense. It wasn’t until Sam broke it once more.

“I regretted it.” He flatly stated.

“Regret what?” You answered.

Sam looked at his feet as he let out a shaky exhale.

“Leaving you.”

Then you looked at him with disbelief, and that hurt his feelings a bit (but he’s never going to admit it.)

He really didn’t really expect you to laugh out of the blue. Your trail of laughter faded as you slowly turned to face him with a genuine smile on your face.

“I told you so.”

“Told me what?”

“That Panama was a dangerous place.”

“Okay, alright. Fine, you were right.”

“Good.”

You scooted next to Sam and placed your head on his shoulder as you entwined your hand with his. Sam quickly placed his head upon yours, after a while of comfortable silence; he glanced at you and saw that you had a solemn expression plastered on your fragile face.

“I’m sorry.” You said.

Sam immediately ‘tsked’ his tongue as he kneeled in front of your and wiped the dripping tears staining your cheeks. He gave you a look that made you flinch a bit.

“It wasn’t your fault, baby girl.”

“Sam, I-“

“Mom? I’m home!”

 The front door slammed closed, making both you and Sam jump in surprise. You turned your head around to see your son, Morgan, walking inside the living room. Morgan had a smile on his youthful face but quickly faded when he saw Sam. Shortly, he gave you a questioning look.

You cleared your throat and stood abruptly, Sam following suit. You dusted imaginary dust off your clothes and faced your son as you placed a reassuring hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Morgan, sweetie-“You started. “This is Sam, an old friend of mine.”

 After short yet curt introductions, Morgan excused himself, as he wanted to finish homework early. You quickly dismissed him; resulting to him running up the stairs and into his room.

Sam tapped your shoulder, and you quickly met his warm gaze.

“I think I should go.”

\--

“It was nice seeing you again, [Y/N]. Even though it was just for a short while.”

“I could say the same, Sammy.”

Sam gave you his signature grin and began to take his leave. It was like time suddenly became frozen. Your legs practically dragged you towards Sam’s direction.

Drake was shocked to see that you had your arms around his torso once more and your face nuzzling on his back. You look up and said.

“I’ll always love you, remember that.”

He chuckled and replied.

“Same here.”

 

 _Runaway, runaway_ __  
Turn around and  
Runaway, runaway  
  
Runaway, runaway  
But I can't tell you if you  
Runaway, runaway  
Turn around and runaway

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check this out on Tumblr, here's the link: http://temeyes.tumblr.com/post/168937491844/runaway-sam-drake
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
